


chances

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [90]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Jake, Tina and Sam are apprehensive when they find out Blaine’s dating Sebastian but come to realize the emotions are very real between the two.--When Sam finds out who Blaine’s dating, he’s apprehensive to say the least. He knows his friend has had a rough patch with everything that happened with Kurt and that he’s lonely, that he thinks he’s some sort of terrible guy that deserves to be fucking miserable—but Sebastian Smythe, really? He’s not sure what kinda idea that is.Blaine mopes for a while after Kurt breaks up with him but Sam kinda figures that’s expected, he needs time.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	chances

**Author's Note:**

> two requests from tumblr, 1) for Jake, Sam and Tina POV of seblaine’s relationship and 2) blaine getting a piggy back ride from sebastian.

When Sam finds out who Blaine’s dating, he’s apprehensive to say the least. He knows his friend has had a rough patch with everything that happened with Kurt and that he’s lonely, that he thinks he’s some sort of terrible guy that _deserves_ to be fucking miserable—but _Sebastian Smythe,_ really? He’s not sure what kinda idea that is.

Blaine mopes for a while after Kurt breaks up with him but Sam kinda figures that’s expected, he needs time.

So just when him and Tina are about to pull an intervention or some shit because it’s the beginning of summer after their senior year and Blaine won’t get out of bed—he starts spending time with Sebastian. It’s nothing serious, or at least that he can tell, though Tina keeps saying she has this sort of Blaine ESP where she’s predicting that they’re gonna date.

Weird. He bites his tongue on saying anythin’ though because she’s still obsessed with the idea of Blaine being straight, but whatever, he’s not touching that one. Anyways, Sam doesn’t trust Sebastian worth _anything_ but Blaine’s happier, confident, and more like he used to be back when he first met him so he supposes he’ll take it.

Sam glances over at Blaine as he walks over with two ice cream cones, one for him. Blaine leans against the hood of his car and chases chocolate with his tongue before it can roll down the cone.

“What’s with you and that tall dude from Dalton?” He asks because he can’t quite help himself and Blaine quickly looks up at him, those cheeks tinting pink.

The color follows all the way down the back of his neck, “Oh it’s…nothing, we’re just friends.” That automatically tells Sam that they’re dating. Period.

He snorts and takes a few licks of his vanilla before shaking his head, gently bumping their shoulders. “So let me get this straight—you no longer have a crush on me but you’re willin’ to date someone who almost blinded you?”

Blaine sighs, like he knew that point was coming but—can he really blame him? “He’s not like that anymore. I dunno, I can’t explain it,” He swallows, “He’s different…we talked a lot about that.”

Sam’s not sure that means anything, talking about it. Blaine’s really smart, probably the smartest dude he knows, but he’s sometimes too accepting of other people—especially when they apologize. This is what happened with Kurt over and over again.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He admits and Blaine smiles at him, touched like he’s hung the moon. “Don’t even think about tryin’ to kiss me.”

The shorter laughs and hugs Sam around his shoulder, squeezing and nearly getting chocolate ice cream on his shirt but it’s worth it. “I know what I’m doing, promise. I was thinking we could…all hang out, get to know one another better at McKinley’s carnival.”

Sam hums to himself, trying to take a few more licks of his ice cream before it completely melts. “If we can convince Jake to even go, I’m in.”

Blaine smirks, “What _does_ that guy have against carnivals, anyways?”

Sam laughs, “Somethin’ about the Ferris wheel.”

Blaine joins in and bumps their shoulders together.

\--

“No,” Jake says instantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He watches Sam flop dramatically onto his couch, nearly spilling the iced coffee he’s holding in his hand, “Dude will you watch it? My mom will kill me if you get that shit all over the cushions.”

Sam rolls his eyes but sets the coffee down onto the table in front of him before crossing his arms over his chest, “If you don’t go, then I won’t either.”

Jake purses his lips because _really?_ Is that how Sam’s gonna be? “You’re really holdin’ that over my head? That if I don’t go to this carnival we’re really going leave Tina _alone_ with Blaine and his new boy toy?”

Sam smiles a little and shrugs his one shoulder, “I love Tina but all due respect, what I know about Sebastian—he’ll probably eat her alive.”

“And you wanna miss that?”

The blonde rolls his eyes and leans forward to put his elbows onto his knees, “ _Come on,_ dude. Aren’t you the least bit curious about who Blaine’s seeing? He’s our friend, we gotta vet that shit.”

Jake runs a hand through his short hair, moving to sit down next to Sam before he steals a few sips from Sam’s iced coffee. He adjusts his place on the couch, throwing him a look, “I can’t believe you just tried to guilt trip me with a straight face. I mean, Sebastian can’t be worse than Kurt, right?”

Sam shrugs his one shoulder, “Won’t know until we find out.” He smirks, “Is this about the carnival? What’s your deal with that?”

Jake rolls his eyes and picks up a pillow, “Shut up, I had a bad experience—almost plummeted to my death. No doubt McKinley will have rickety-ass Ferris wheel too.”

A laugh stumbles out of Sam’s chest, “Okay, ‘Final Destination’ _.”_ He nicknames him with a smirk, “ _That’s_ really what you’re afraid of? The Ferris wheel?”

Jake feels the corners of his mouth twitch up at the teasing but he hits Sam with a couch pillow anyways, just missing the cup of iced coffee.

\--

The last thing Tina wants to do is spend one of her summer nights with a bunch of boys when she has apartments to look into for New York and a _ton_ of summer reading she wants to catch up on so she’s ready for her first semester of college.

And yet here she is crammed into the backseat of a car, squished in-between Sam and Jake as Sebastian drives them all to the carnival. Blaine’s talking a mile a minute in the front seat about NYADA and she can’t quite stop the smile that’s threatening to overtake her face because she likes seeing him like this—happy, talking about the future, what his plans are going to be the minute he moves to New York.

She and Sam are obviously included on this adventure but…Tina wonders as she glances to Sebastian, who has his eyes on the road but his _hand_ on Blaine’s knee—is he wrapped into this scenario as well? Now that they’re…dating or whatever?

“Are you two like a thing now?” She interrupts and Sam shoves her shoulder, hard, giving her a look.

Blaine turns in his seat, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from smiling too big. Obviously the reaction answers her question and Sebastian smirks as Blaine takes his hand that’s on his knee in-between both of his.

“Yeah, I’d say…we’re a pretty definite thing.”

Sebastian licks his lips, glancing at her in the rearview mirror before he puts on the turn signal, wanting to park. “I’d hope so after that thing you did with your ton—”

“Oh look! A parking spot!” Blaine interrupts quickly, cheeks as red as the Cheerios uniform he used to wear as he motions to a spot down the street. Tina scrunches her nose because they’re _gross_ and leans back into her seat as Sebastian pulls the car into the spot.

It’s a decent hike away from the carnival but they should have suspected it’d be busy—she’s just happy to get out of the backseat of the car, stretching her arms up and over her head to stretch as Sebastian locks the doors.

“Could you have parked any further away?” Sam asks as he wraps an arm around Tina’s shoulders.

Sebastian pockets his keys, Blaine’s hand finding a way into his own as they start walking towards the carnival. “It’s not even that bad, you can _see_ the top of the Ferris wheel from here.”

Jake shudders dramatically and Tina smirks, leaning into Sam’s side as they walk behind Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine swings their arms back and forth a little, talking to Sebastian about funnel cake. She watches them carefully, notices how loose her friend’s body is while he talks to his boyfriend.

How different Blaine seems to be around Sebastian compared to Kurt.

He’s not putting as much gel in his hair anymore, letting his curls slip down over the top of his ears and hang a bit near his forehead—it’s _nice,_ seeing them that way. She’s always used to seeing his hair completely plastered to his head. He’s wearing a pair of jean shorts cut off at his knees with a navy-blue tank top, easy and comfortable, while Sebastian’s long body is in shorts and a black t-shirt. The taller stops suddenly to encourage Blaine behind him.

“Come on, this is the only time I’m going to do this.”

“No,” Blaine laughs and pushes against his back, “I was kidding!”

“Put your money where your mouth is, Anderson,” And he looks over his shoulder with a smirk Tina can tell he often wears on his face. He crouches down a little, arms ready—she doesn’t realize what Blaine’s about to do until he takes a few steps backwards as momentum to jump onto Sebastian’s back.

Blaine isn’t that much shorter than Sebastian but his body is _solid_ and she half expects the taller to drop her friend right onto the concrete but strong, muscled biceps keep him in place. Blaine laughs and holds onto Sebastian, his cheeks kissing pink as he presses his face into his shoulder.

Sebastian hooks onto the legs against his sides as Blaine wraps his arms around his neck, successfully carrying him via piggy-back towards the carnival. Sam nudges her carefully, noticing her watching and she quickly looks down at her shoes as Sebastian and Blaine pull ahead.

“He’s different with Sebastian, don’t you think? Like he’s… happier or, I dunno, lighter?”

Sam tilts his head a little, “He looks like he’s kinda heavy, if I’m being honest.”

Jake rolls his eyes next to him, gently smacking Sam upside the back of his head, “She doesn’t mean his weight, idiot.” And then looks over to Tina who is covering her mouth to hide a laugh in her hand at Sam’s expression. “Yeah I kinda get that impression too. This is supposed to be the same dude who almost blinded him right?”

Tina chews on her lower lip and glances ahead at Sebastian and Blaine. Yeah, she supposes Sebastian’s got that dirty spot on his past but…if Blaine’s willing to forgive him? Maybe they should stop holding it against him too. She certainly doesn’t want to be judged for her past mistakes…like her crush on _Blaine_ for example.

“Yeah but, it’s not like Kurt was the best boyfriend either.”

“Agreed,” Sam mumbles, looking at his shoes as they keep walking.

“So…we’re gonna give him a chance?” Jake asks, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Tina watches as Sebastian purposely spins with Blaine in his arms, the shorter making a squawking noise as he holds onto his boyfriend tighter. “Stop!”

Sebastian grins, “I got you, relax. Even though you’re a lot heavier than you appear, must be all that _ass.”_

Blaine laughs and smacks Sebastian’s arm, despite the fact that he might drop him. He leans forward and kisses his cheek and only then does the Warbler let Blaine slide down his back. He reaches for him and tugs him around to the front, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose before drawing him close.

Tina nods softly, glancing at her other two friends, “Yeah, we’re giving him a chance.”

\--

The thing is, Sam trusts Blaine—it’s not about that. When his friend says that he been talking with Sebastian and that he’s a changed man, whatever, Sam believes him. The problem is, he doesn’t know _what_ to expect out of the other Warbler. Honestly, he doesn’t know much about him other than what he’s been told and he doesn’t want to completely judge him on _that_ but, damn, the guy has a laundry list of fucking vendettas.

Especially when it comes to the New Directions and Blaine.

So when Tina and Jake go to get cotton candy and Blaine leaves the table that they’ve been sitting at, talking about rides and games, to buy Ferris wheel tickets, Sam stares a hole into the side of Sebastian’s face. The taller is straddling the bench on the other side of the table, watching Blaine walk away, playing with a stuffed panda between his hands that Blaine had to win himself because Sebastian couldn’t figure out the ring toss game.

Sebastian must sense him looking because he slowly turns his head to face him, raising his eyebrows.

“What’s your deal and what’re you doing with Blaine?” Slips right off Sam’s tongue before he has a chance to figure out how to say it in a nicer way.

Sebastian clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth, “Is this an inquisition?”

“I dunno what that means but I’m askin’ you questions that you better have good answers to.”

Sebastian smiles slowly, like he’s got a secret joke in his mouth and adjusts his body so he’s facing Sam. “My deal is that I’m interested in Blaine.”

Sam purses his lips, knowing that he has a limited amount of time before people come back to this table so he shoots for things that he hopes won’t take long to think about. “Interested how because…Blaine’s a really good guy.”

“I know,” Sebastian interrupts but there’s nothing quick about his tone, he says it seriously.

“He’s been through shit guys and yeah, I’m talkin’ about Kurt.”

The taller bites down, hard, on the tip of his tongue but there’s a smirk in his eyes somewhere that tells Sam he agrees. Though, he seems to know better not to say anything. He wonders if he often has similar conversation with Blaine about how his ex has treated him.

“He doesn’t deserve someone who’s coming around to pick him up when he’s feelin’ low just for sex.”

“That’s not just what I want,” Sebastian assures, hands playing with the beady eyes of the panda between his hands. “It may have been in the past but…not anymore. I care about Blaine, more than…” He trails off a moment, taking a deep breath. “More than I ever have about any other guy.”

“You’ve had boyfriends before?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Not like this, I actually give a shit what happens this time.” And Sam…he thinks he believes him; he’s been paying attention to how they act around one another. Blaine’s happy, that’s easy to see, but Sebastian seems like it too. If it’s somehow an act, Sebastian’s one hell of an actor.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, I’m going to try my hardest not to fuck it up.” Sebastian says, holding Sam’s gaze for a few moments before the blonde nods. If anything, that’s true, he can tell by the way it sits on his body.

Sam expected this conversation to be a bit more confrontational, from what he’s heard about Sebastian not backing down from a challenge—how he likes getting into other people’s business, digging under their skin. But he’s clearly thinking about Blaine too because to be with him, his friends are a very important part of that.

Speaking of—Blaine wanders back to the table, his hand falling onto Sebastian’s shoulder with a soft smile as he looks between them. Jake and Tina are fooling around with cotton candy not far behind.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asks, Sebastian’s arm slipping around the shorter’s waist.

Sam holds onto Sebastian’s gaze for a long moment before he nods, grinning at Blaine. “Yeah, we’re all good here.”

\--

Blaine’s pretty sure he’s never had a better time at a carnival as he waits in the final line for the night, leaning against Sebastian’s side as he looks up at the Ferris wheel. His friends are behind him, Sam consistently taking bites out of Tina’s cotton candy while Jake makes faces at the ride before them.

“Are you scared?” He teases, smiling at his friend.

Jake scrunches his nose, “ _No.”_ at the same time Sam says ‘yes’. Jake smacks his arm and Sam laughs, pulling him close and ruffling his hair.

“Don’t worry, Jake, I won’t let you sit on the big, bad, ride all by your lonesome.” Sam sing-songs and Jake pushes him away even though there’s a kiss of blush to his cheeks.

“Okay, if you two knuckleheads are riding together, who am I with?” Tina asks, hands on her hips.

“The more people in our cart means the more likely this fucking rust bucket will _collapse.”_

Blaine snorts at Jake, “But you’re…not scared?” He teases, making Sam erupt in laughter again. “You can ride with us, Tina.” He says quickly, taking the brunette’s hand as its their turn to get on the Ferris wheel.

Sebastian enters the seat first with Blaine in the middle and Tina on his other side, the latch closing in front of them as she secures their seatbelt. He’s always loved Ferris wheels, the ground disappearing from underneath his feet, the warm summer air kissing his cheeks as he ascends above tree lines.

He wonders if he’ll miss Ohio once he moves to New York though…everything important is coming with him, so really, what’s to miss about Lima? Sebastian’s arm stretches around his back, his other hand holding onto the small stuffed panda Blaine’s won _himself_ because his boyfriend couldn’t figure out the ring-toss. He feels a kiss pressed against his forehead and he lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes to it.

“Tired?”

Blaine nods a little, his nose brushing against Sebastian’s cheek. “Think I’m just crashing from a sugar rush.”

“I didn’t think someone could _eat_ that much funnel cake.”

He laughs gently, “I have a lot of impressive talents that you don’t know about.”

Sebastian hums, fingering through Blaine’s curls, “I look forward to getting to know _all_ about those.” He draws him closer against his chest as the ride moves.

Blaine spends the rest of his time on the ride laughing at Sam and Jake who are seated in front of them—Sam leaning forward in his seat to get a comical reaction out of Jake, who looks scared to death, and chatting with Tina about the apartment hunt for New York. When the ride comes to a stop, Sebastian slips away to use the restroom before the drive home and Tina reaches for Blaine’s wrist.

He pauses, looking back at her as Sam and Jake run to get one more order of chili-cheese fries in before the cart closes.

“You really like Sebastian, don’t you?”

Blaine licks his lips, pausing as he thinks on how to respond to her question. He knows that Tina’s…had a crush on him in the past and the last thing he wants to do is hurt her. But there’s something in the way she’s looking at him that says her asking about Sebastian isn’t about that.

He nods, “I do. It’s just…I feel different with him, you know?”

“Happier,” Tina fills in, her smile warm and gentle. “More like…yourself.”

Considering her words for a moment, he tosses them in his head. More like himself? He supposes that’s true. He _does_ feel like he can be himself more than he has in a long time. Blaine nods, sticking his hands into his pockets.

She smiles wider then, bright, and honest and _excited_ for him. “I hope you know that’s…that’s all I want for you, Blainey Days. That’s all any of us want for you.”

Something heavy sits in his chest at her words, raw emotion in his ribcage as he nods and leans forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Come on, let’s get to Sam and Jake before they start throwing French fries at one another.”

She laughs and leans into his side, walking with him towards their other friends. Sebastian’s already there, an amused look on his face as he watches Sam and Jake argue about French fry toppings—before reaching out and stealing a few from their pile, completely unnoticed by them. Blaine grins and goes to do the same thing, but he gets caught, laughing when Sam pouts and Jake smears cheese sauce onto the back of his hand.


End file.
